


Until I Found You

by omgfoxygrandpa



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Renaissance, F/F, F/M, Lotura - Freeform, M/M, Magic, Shadam, Slow Burn, Slow burn Klance, adashi, klance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 21:32:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17495756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omgfoxygrandpa/pseuds/omgfoxygrandpa
Summary: King Texas and Queen Krolia, rulers of the Kingdom of Voltron have lived in peace after the war ended during the time of Texas’s Grandfather ruling. Signing the Treaty of Stars between the then rulers of the neighboring kingdoms Daibazaal and Altea, peace was restored, but not for everyone. As the time passed, crime was present, yes, but can one crime be forgiven when it involves one kingdom betraying the other?





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Thank You For Clicking! :D
> 
> Enjoy!!!

**Feb. 25, XX07**

“Happy birthday, Takashi. I hope you enjoy the gift your father and I got you.”

“I’m so excited! I wonder what it is!” The little boy joyfully took the boxed gift from his mother’s hands and began to observe the peculiar gift. It was a small and wooded box with black paint chipping away in various places giving the image of a dark and starry night.

He holds his breath as he begins to open the small box. He’s surprised to find a silver ring inside. Takashi slowly and carefully picks up the ring and begins to look at it. There is an engraving inside the ring that reads _Shirogane_. The little boy smiles, “Daddy, the ring is too big for my fingers! I’m only 4!”

“Yes, you are right,” King Texas chuckles. “The ring is too big for you. But you will grow into it.” He then reaches into his pocket and takes out a silver chain. He grabs the ring from Takashi and places it through, and now over his son’s head.

“It was your father’s ring. His wife gave it to him as an anniversary present, and he told me to give it to you when you are old enough to read.”

Takashi’s smile grew wider, “I can read! I can read! Look, look, it says Shirogane! It’s my last name!”

“Yes it is, even though your mommy and daddy are not here physically, they will always be with you in here,” Texas points to his heart and young Takashi does the same. He is humming to himself for a moment when he finally has an idea. “Daddy, can I have my birthday wish now?” Krolia leans forward to pick up her young child, “You don’t want to wait until your birthday tonight?” He shakes his head ‘no’ and states his wish. “My wish is for you and daddy to call me Shirogane.”

The couple looked at each other and agreed with a smile. “Of course my love,” Krolia began, “we will call you Shirogane.”

“Hmmm, how about Shiro? I would call you father Shiro many times when we were younger,” Texas added.

“Shiro! Yes, I like that!” exclaimed the young child.

“Ehem,” a fourth voice had appeared in the room.

All three turned to the doorway, only to find a small boy with glasses and two books tucked in between his left arm.

“I do not mean to intrude, but it is now time for prince Takashi’s studies.”

“Adam!” squealed Shiro as he was released from his mother’s embrace and ran to the little boy at the doorway.

“Please do not run young Pri-”

Shiro had already tackled Adam down to the floor before he could finish. “Shiro! Do not tackle Adam,” said Krolia. “I do apologize,” she says as she reached for Adam and Texas for his son. “Are you hurt anywhere?” The little boy with glasses took a second to compose himself and asked, “I am sorry, but who is Shiro?”

“Me! I’m Shiro!” Shiro exclaimed as he began to point at the ring around his neck. Adam leaned in to look at the ring and then at Shiro. “So you will go by Shiro, as of now?”

“Yes, Sir I am! Call me again for my classes, but this time you can call me Prince Shiro!” One... two... three... four... five seconds had passed. Only silence in the room. Both Krolia and Texas shrugged at one another as they continue to observe the scene being displayed with the two boys.

Shiro’s smile then faded to a confused look when he saw that Adam’s face has not changed in expression or even trying to do as he was told. “You- you’re not going to call me Prince Shiro?”

“I apologize my prince, but if I may, I will continue to refer to you as Takashi, for that is your name.”

Shiro looked at Adam and then turned to look at his ring. He gave a small smile before answering, “That’s okay Adam, you are my friend and I will let you call me Takashi still.”

“Thank you my prince. Now please let’s get to your studies, we have wasted much valuable time.”

“Goodness, Adam. For a 7 year old, you are quite responsible,” Texas stated as he began to reach for his wife’s hand and towards the door.

“Yes, I do take my position as the prince’s tutor very seriously.”

“Well then,” Krolia began, “we will see you at the dining hall for Taka- I mean Shiro’s celebration.” With a kiss on the cheek from both parents, Adam and Shiro were then left to begin their studies. Both boy went to the small round table where they were then seated. Adam began to look through his satchel and take out pencils and papers.

“Adam, I do not wish to do my studies.You see it is my birthday, and I may do as I please today, but only today.”

“Takashi,” Adam began. “I wish to begin your studies. You may play as you please during your celebration this evening.” As Adam reached for the first book, Shiro quickly stopped him.

“Takashi, please let go of my hand.”

“I want to go play with Mrs. Holt’s son.”

“Takashi, the child is 2 years old. He cannot play the same games as you. Now let us get back to your studies.”

Shiro crosses his arms over his chest and pouts. “You’re no fun, Adam.”

“Yes, yes I know. Now let’s begin.”

 

**The Conversation**

“Oh Krolia, I cannot wait to see the look on Texas’s face when you tell him the news!” Mrs. Holt stated as she picked the garden for the most vibrant red roses.

“Well the healer stated that I am expecting. But I do not know if I should believe her.” Krolia began to help Mrs. Holt, only to get pricked by the first rose she reached for.

“Careful, your majesty. And I do believe that you are expecting. The healer of Altea is never wrong! She had predicted both children of the kingdom of Altea and Daibazaal. I was lucky enough to run into her and she had also predicted about my pregnancy and  that I would bear a son. And many more examples to state. If she says that you will carry a child, and a son no less, then I advise you to announce such news!”

Krolia ponders for a moment, observing her bloody finger, she sighs. “Oh, Colleen. I- I don’t know. Maybe I should just tell Texas-”

“Tell me what?” Texas walked towards his wife with King Alfor and Emperor Zarkon by his side.

“Hello, Queen Krolia,” King Alfor greeted with the soft smile he always gives.

“It’s a pleasure to see you, your majesty” Emperor Zarkon says with an arm stretched out to shake.

“Pleasure is all mine. How are Melenor and Honerva?”

“Honerva is with Lotor.”

“I believe Melenor is still trying to manage Allura’s hair. That child does not let her mother style it until it’s to her liking. She tends to keep it very free, just like me” Alfor stated with a proud smile and arms on his hips. “Oh Alfor,” Zarkon started. “You were always the one to get your free hair stuck in every branch during our horseback rides.”

As the two conversed of old memories, Texas smiled to his wife and gently pulled her aside. “So what is it that you wanted to tell me?”

Krolia bit her lower lip and looked towards Colleen, who gave a small smile before turning to leave the garden. Texas looked at his wife’s worried face, “Okay, you don’t have to tell me now. But may I at least know if it is good news or bad? Because, if it’s good news, I don’t see why you cannot tell me now. However, if it is troubling news, I believe it best to be said once the celebration is over.”

Krolia looked at her husband and down at her hands, where they were being held by her husband’s strong yet gentle grip.

She sighed, “Very well. It is news. It is not bad, but I do not know whether to believe it to be true. I say it is best to tell you after the celebration either way.” She gave him a small smile, which he then returned. With one kiss on the cheek, Texas nodded.

“Okay, I will wait till then my love. Gentleman,” Texas turned to his friends. “I will be with Krolia here at the garden for a moment. Please rest in the guest rooms that were prepared for you and your families. The celebration will begin shortly.”

“Very well Texas,” Zarkon responded. “We’ll see you shortly.”

As the two kings left, King Texas reached for his wife’s hand, and they walked through the garden and talked about their childhood. Many things happened before then. But not much has changed between the two, except their love, which grew more and more each passing day.

 

**The Big News**

“Lotor! Give me back my flower clip,” yelled Allura.

“You’re just mad that I look better in it than you,” teased Lotor with a side smirk that only got the 6 year old princess more upset. “Lotor, as the princess of Altea, I order you to give me back my juniberry hair clip.”

Lotor stared with a blank face. “Well it’s too bad we’re not in Altea. So that doesn’t count,” he then sticks his tongue out and chuckled running away.

“Lotor! I’m older than you! Give it back!”

“Ha! Only for a few months!”

As she chased him she heard a small clank. Lotor’s golden badge had fallen from his coat.

Allura smiled, “Okay, Lotor, you can keep my pin and I’ll keep this!” The young prince turned to see that his gold badge had fallen off from his coat. “Please return it to me, Allura. It’s very important.”

“So is my pin! But you seem to like it a lot, and I like this badge a lot myself.”

“Allura,” Lotor began to walk forward. He took the princess’s hand and placed her pin in her palm and retrieved his badge. “This badge is only for those who are Galra. We wear it with pride in honor of our devotion to our kingdom! Vrepit Sa!”

Allura looked at the boy and at Queen Krolia who was walking towards the castle with her husband. “Well why does Queen Krolia wear  one if she’s queen of Voltron.” Lotor fixed the badge before he began. “Queen Krolia is of Galra blood, she just so happened to marry king Texas. That does not make her any less Galra than me or my father.”

“Why doesn’t queen Krolia’s look like yours? Her’s is different.”

“Well because she is not Galra royalty. She was a high ranked warrior, who have their unique set of badge. My father, mother and I have a diamond, while our high ranked warriors have a red ruby, and the rest have an onyx in the center of their badge.”

Allura looks at the badge and back at Lotor. “If I marry someone of Galra blood, do I get a badge too?”

Lotor looks at Allura with wide eyes. His cheeks begin to reden, he then clears his throat, “Ehem… Y-yes, you will because you will be devoting yourself to the Galra empire.” He stops for a moment and looks down at his hands. “And w-who do you plan to marry?”

Allura smiles at him before she begins to run away. “W-wait! Allura!”

The children ran passed King Texas and Queen Krolia, who were returning from their walk in the garden. Now ready to open the gates to their guests, the celebration would now begin.

*****

There was laughter, singing and dancing throughout the evening. While the children played with each other, Adam was found with the adults.

“Hello, Adam. Would you like to play with us,” asked Allura.

“I’m sorry, but I am quite busy at the moment.”

“Oh honey, why don’t you go play with your friends,” said his mother.

“But mother, I _am_ with my friends. The conversation here is quite interest-”

“Just come play with us,” demanded Shiro as he took a hold of his tutor’s arm and pulled him to the rest of the friends. Adam gently fought back, but quickly gave up when prince Lotor came to view.

Lotor smiled which Adam was not prepared for and quickly looked away. “Great now that we’re all here, we can have even teams,” Lotor began. “I’ll be with Narti, Allura and Coran. And Adam, you’ll be with Takashi-”

“Shiro,” the birthday boy interrupted.

“Yes, with Shiro, Acxa, Ezor and Zethrid,” Lotor finished. “Wait a moment, prince Lotor. How is that even? We have 5 total, and you only have 4,” explained Adam.

“Well we have Coran. He’s 15, so he counts as 2 people.” Adam looked at the orange haired boy before asking, “Who are you, if I may ask.” Coran smiled brightly, “Ah yes! I am Coran, princess Allura’s knight!”

“He’s my babysitter,” corrected Allura.

“Oh, I see. Well it is a pleasure to meet you Sir Cora-”

“Can we just start already! You guys go count and we have to hide now!” Shiro quickly grabbed Adam’s hand and pulled him to the nearest flower pot, big enough to cover them both. “What are we playing,” asked Adam.

“Knights and thieves! replied Shiro. We’re the thieves, so if they see us we have to run away! But if they tag us we must go to the dungeon.”

Adam looked puzzled, with that statement. “I do not wish to go to the d-dungeon, prince Takashi.”

“Not the real dungeon, Adam,” Shiro giggled. “Our dungeon is to sit at the kids table until everyone in our team is caught! Now quiet I see them arriving!”

The children played for a few minutes more until the trumpets began, grabbing everyone’s attention.

The announcer began, “Here to give a few words, our royal highnesses, King Texas and Queen Krolia of Voltron.” Many applause as the king and queen stood up from their table, where Shiro quickly excused himself from his friends and ran to his parents.

Texas raised his glass, “I wanted to thank you all for being here in celebration of my son’s 4th birthday. The past year and a half was not an easy one, but thanks to my lovely wife, and my amazing son., we made these new changes work. And I can only hope that Shiro’s father is happy with the way we have been raising his son.”

“Shiro,” Texas turned to the young boy who was looking back at his father with big and watered eyes. He smiles at his son, “I know this is a lot for you at such a young age, but you have demonstrated to your mother and I how mature you are in these situations. And you have also loved us from the very beginning. We love you son, don’t you ever forget it.”

With one blink, Shiro’s tear fell down his cheek and he hugged his father with all his strength. At the meaningful display many applaud and cheered for the heartwarming words. It was then Krolia who cleared her throat to say a few words.”

“My husband’s words were also mine-” she stops.

“And I have another present for my dear boy.” She takes a deep breath, and turns to look at her son who is in his father’s embrace. She reaches for both of his little hands and smiles gently.

“How would you like to be a big brother, Shiro?”

The entire room was filled with silence once hearing the announcement, then… cheers. Everyone applauding whistling, and cheering for the news that was now bestowed upon them. Texas was puzzled and then his expression changed to face of pure joy and tears, lots and lots of tears.

“My love, is this true,” he asked as he quickly reached around her with his free hand. “Yes dear, it is. A boy to our surprise!”

At the news, Texas gave a long kiss to his wife. He then turned to Shiro who was crying even more.

With concerned looks, Krolia asks, “Oh honey, what’s wrong?”

“I- I don’t want a brother for my birthday! I- I want-wanted a sister for Christmas!”

Both parents chuckled and kissed their son’s forehead. “Oh sweetie, you don’t want a brother? I thought you would love to know about this, since you are always excited to see Mrs. Holt’s son Matt and insisted to play with him.”

“Well, I guess a little brother would be fun,” Shiro said as he wiped his tears away. “Okay mommy, I’m ready,” he extended his arms.

She reached to carry him, but he then nodded no. “I’m ready for my brother where is he?”

Texas laughed, “You have to wait my boy. In nine months you will see him.”

“Nine months!” The boy began to cry again, his parents laughed at his silly reactions.

****

**October 23, XX07 ( 1:58AM )**

The night was was cold and Krolia had gone into labor a month earlier than expected. Three weeks prior she was bleeding, thinking the worst, they called for the best medics from their neighboring kingdoms, Altea and Daibazaal. The doctors then stayed in Voltron for the remainder of queen Krolia’s pregnancy, but no one would believe she would go into labor in the worst weather conditions.

October was known for its rainy days, but this particular day seemed to be much harsher. Krolia was already having a fever, so delivering was very difficult on her body. She would black out and wake up many times. Texas looked at his wife with concern and tears in his eyes.

 *****

Shiro was with the Holt family in the second floor of the castle, while his parents were at the fourth floor. He was awake with Mrs. Holt who was finishing up a small blanket she was knitting for the young child who will soon be welcomed to the world.

“Mrs. Holt,” Shiro began.

“Mhm? What is it honey?”

“When can I see my mother and father? Is my brother almost here?”

Mrs. Holt smiles as she sets her knitting pins and blanket aside and picks up Shiro, placing him on her lap. “Shiro, you’ll see all three very soon. Try going to sleep, and once your brother is here, I will take you to meet him, okay?” Shiro thought for a second, and then smiled. “Okay. Thank you, Mrs. Holt.”

“Of course my dear. Now go lie down so that I may tuck you in.”

As Shiro settles in the bed he begins to ask, “What are you making?”

“It’s a blanket for your brother. I made one for you when you were born, and now I’m making one for him.”

“My blanket has a black knight! Like how my dad was.”

“Yes, and your brother will have something different, so you won’t get confused.”

“Well, what is it? I’ve never seen that before,” asked Shiro as he observed the peculiar symbol on the blanket. “I am not sure,” responded Mrs. Holt. “But your mother requested the design.”

*****

Krolia was not doing so well with her delivery. Many doctors were trying as best as they could with what they had, but not much was working, until one unsuspecting guest arrived at the front gates.

“State your reasoning for coming to the castle of Voltron, witch,” demanded one of the guards.

“I am not a witch. Nonetheless, your rudeness will not affect me, for I know that I may be of assistance to the royal family.”

Texas walked outside to the balcony to get fresh air as suggested by the doctors. It was to his surprise that he recognized the person outside the front gates with the guards. It was the healer of Altea. “Let her in!” He yelled hoping the guards will hear his voice in the loud and pouring rain. The healer looked and pointed towards the King, the guards following where she was, they were able to hear his commands and had the healer escorted to the King’s bedroom.

As soon as she entered the main doors she was greeted by a frantic and panting king who  had ran down four flights of stairs to make sure the healer does not get lost or brought too late. Texas looked at her and did not hesitate to grab the healer’s wrist, guiding her to where his wife was. “Please,” he panted. “Please, help my wife, I don’t want to lose her or my son.”

The healer did not respond.

As they entered the room, all doctors stepped aside. The healer places a hand on Krolia's cold yet sweaty forehead. She smiles at the queen, who weakly returns the gesture. The healer begins to tell the doctors to excuse themselves from the room. They all leave and it’s just the three of them now. Texas was holding his wife’s hand who was miraculously still awake. The healer began to open a small tube that contained a blue liquid. She poured such liquid into a small bowl, as she settled it aside, she looked at the juniberry flower placed on a stand beside Texas.

“The flower, give it to me.” With no hesitation the king did as he was told. She began to chant mystic words to the flower. Within a few seconds the flower began to glow beautifully. The healer placed the flower in the bowl with the blue liquid. “Here, drink this.”

*****

The baby’s cry was the most beautiful sound that day. The sun was rising and a new life was brought to the kingdom.

The brightness of the sun was glowing through the window. It’s warm rays kissing Krolia’s skin and shining on her son. It was then she noticed his midnight blue hair being displayed when in the light. Texas and Krolia share a smile as tears once again begin to form. “He’s so beautiful,” Krolia said. “We’ll name him, Yorak.”

Texas hesitated for a while, “How about Keith?”

“Keith,” she repeated. “I like that. Welcome prince Keith.”

 


	2. A Royal Promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Children can feel love. They may not understand it, but it's there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case some may get confused with age, here's an idea to how the age difference will go:  
> Ch.1 (Year: XX07):  
> Adam's bday is Feb. 14, which is why he is already 7 when Shiro is turning 4 which is Feb. 25  
> Allura and Lotor are born in the same year as Adam, But they are still 6 because Allura's bday is May 5th and Lotor is Nov. 23.
> 
> Ch. 2 (Year XX08):  
> it starts one week before Allura's birthday  
> ADAM- 8 years old  
> SHIRO- 5 years old  
> LOTOR- 7 years old  
> KEITH- 6 months old(?)  
> ALLURA- by the end of the chapter is 8 years old.
> 
> ***Hope this makes sense! If anything to make it easier, since Adam is the oldest, you an follow the timeline with him. He was born February 14, XX00. (this also makes it easier for me hehehe). If you have any more questions feel free to comment or reach out to me on my twitter. that's where i'm planning to respond if not here. ( twitter: @lovely_c789 )
> 
> MORE IMPORTANT INFO ON ENDING NOTES so don't skip that haha.

 

**April 30, XX08**

Monday morning was the start of the week for the young princess of Altea. Her excitement has not only been up high since the beginning of the month, but now that it is the last day of April and the start of a new month, meant her birthday will be here soon.

“Momma,” yelled Allura as she ran into her parents’ room.

There laid King Alfor and Queen Melenor fast asleep. Allura was always respectful when letting her parents rest, of course ruling a kingdom was not all fun and games, which she understood. But today was the beginning of a new week. By the end of the week she will be celebrated, a day just for her.

Allura jumped to her parents bed where she landed on her father.

“Oof! W-what’s going on?” King Alfor looked to the side of him where he saw a pair of twinkling blue eyes. All to familiar for the king. He begins to sit up and reach for his daughter, laying her between himself and his wife, who was also waking up because of their mischievous little girl.

 

“Allura, good morning my beauty,” Melenor kissed Allura’s forehead. “Why the early visit my little fairy?”

“Well, it’s my birthday! And I’m just so excited!” Allura was hopping in place as her parents began to get up from their bed. Alfor picks his daughter up and asks with a confused smile, “My dear Allura, you do understand that your birthday is not until the end of the week, right?”

“Yes papa, I understand! But it’s just so close! I can already taste all the sweets that will be given during my celebration. And… I would like my celebration to be now. Please father?”

“My sweet girl, you do know that if we celebrate too early, none of your friends will be able to attend, well, not your friends from Voltron or Daibazaal. They take days to arrive here,” Melenor explained as she caressed her daughters face.

Allura’s smile had gone away. _No Shiro, no Adam, and no Lotor,_ she thought.

“You’re right, I would not want a celebration without my dearest friends. Do you know when they will be arriving?”

“Well,” began Alfor. “From my understanding, it will take Emperor Zarkon 3 to 4 days of travel, similar to King Texas. They should arrive Friday the latest.”

“Friday is much too long father! I will be far too old by then!”

The King and Queen smiled at one another before leaving the room with Allura, heading to the dining room for breakfast.

 

**Kingdom of Voltron**

It has been half a year since prince Keith’s birth. Before the new year, no one had seen the child, excluding the royal families of Altea and Daibazaa and doctors. They presented prince Keith to the kingdom during the annual new year festival, The Day of the Paladins, a celebration for the fallen knights, better known as Paladins, for their bravery in the long ago war. Paladins are still active now, assisting those who are still in war, like the Kingdom of Olkarion against the kingdom of Theyserix, who’s dictator is determined to obtain more land and power.

Since then, it’s been a few months since the friends of the rulers of Voltron had seen the new prince. Keith has grown and learned so much. His first word being _Shiro,_ and already trying to take his first step, but always falling when letting go of any support. Keith had his mother strong eyes, small nose and full lips. As of now, the only feature of his father’s were his strong eyebrows.

Shiro was still asleep when the sun began to hit his face. He got up to close the curtains before anymore sunlight can enter the room. As he began to lay back into bed, he heard an all to familiar _cooing_.

Keith had been awake for a while before his brother had noticed him.

“Keith! good morning,” smiled Shiro as he reached into the crib carrying his brother over to his bed. The two princes’ shared a room where their parents slept across from them.

Shiro placed Keith between the wall and himself where he wouldn’t try to roll over and fall. Keith smiled at his brother and began to say his name. Shiro couldn’t help but smile in return as he played with his baby brother’s hand. Within minutes, the young princes’ had fallen back asleep. King Texas and Queen Krolia had woken up an hour later, entering the boys room where they found them still asleep.

“Oh Texas, I can never get tired of seeing them like this.” Krolia reached for her husband’s hand, which he then directed to his lips where he left a gentle kiss on his lovely wife’s knuckles.

“I will be preparing their luggage for the travel to Altea,” said Krolia. Texas responded with a nod, looking once more towards his two boys before leaving to his room, it was going to be a long journey, but a special one, for it will be the first time traveling with his family that now included Keith.

 

*****

“Adam! Adam where are you,” Shiro yelled throughout the halls. Before he realized, he was in front of the library doors. _Duh! He would be in here!_ Shiro quickly entered, “Adam! Are you in here-”

“Shhh!”

Shiro quickly looked around, trying to find out where that sound was coming from. Taking one more look around he saw a big stack of books on one of the tables towards his right. With all other tables empty, Shiro’s face lit up and a smile grew, he now knows where his dearest friend was.

As Shiro approached he saw Adam writing vigorously. A letter perhaps?

“Adam, good afternoon,” said Shiro as he walked to the seat beside the boy with a face of full concentration.

Shiro tried to take a peak at what Adam was writing, but was not able to once Adam had slammed his arms over it. “You cannot look. It is not for you.” Shiro’s expression lit up from hearing those words. _A secret!_ Shiro thought to himself.

“Yes, more or less. Now will you please excuse me.” Adam stood up and began to walk towards the doors. “W-wait for me! Adam!” Shiro looked back, “Aren’t you going to put the books back in place?”

“No,” responded Adam. “My mother brought them down. She will be taking them to her school for her students.”

As both boys walked down the hall, Shiro took the opportunity to tell Adam about his 3 and a half days journey this week. “Well,” Adam began. “I am glad that you and your family will be spending a well deserved vacation for a few days.” Adam smiled at Shiro, which made the younger boy look at his tutor with big bright eyes.

“A-Adam?”

“Yes, Takashi. What is it?”

“Would you like to go with us to Altea for princess Allura’s celebration?”

Adam stopped to look at Shiro before beginning to walk again. “Takashi, this is a journey for you and your family to be together.” Shiro frowned, “But we’re already always together! Allura said she wants you to go!”

Adam did in fact know he was invited, but he did not want to go without his family. His father being part of the council meant, he would be one of the ten men in charge of the kingdom while to King and Queen were away. In addition, his mother would not be able to attend for she had a class to teach. Adam was never away from his parents, as an only child he would miss them greatly.

“Takashi… I cannot go-”

“Adam? Are you ready? We will be leaving in an hour.” King Texas was leaving from Adam’s father’s office. Adam bowed at the presence of the king, which only made Texas chuckle. “Is that a yes,” Texas asked as he ruffled the young boy’s hair.

“I- I do not wish to attend without my mother and father.”

Texas kneeled down to eye level with Adam. “Hi buddy. I know this is a very different trip for you, but your parents really encourage you to go. Besides, your father goes on many diplomatic trips for and with me! Think of this as a practice run for you until it’s your turn to take the position.” Adam’s face lit up at the kind and encouraging words of the king. He smiled and nodded. “Yes, King Texas! I will be ready in a couple of minutes! Are-are both my parents in their?” Adam pointed to his father’s office, which Texas nodded yes. Adam went inside to say goodbye to his parents.

“Okay, young man. Are you going to wait out here for Adam?”

Shiro kept his attention at the door. Texas let out a sigh, before kissing his son’s cheek and headed to his bedroom.

_Adam…_

 

**Kingdom of Daibazaal**

“Excellent stance, my prince. Now that concludes our session.”

Lotor had been practicing his stances with his best friends, who call themselves ‘Lotor’s Generals’, Acxa, Ezor, Zethrid and Narti.

“Are you excited for princess Allura’s celebration,” asked Ezor with a hop in her step.

“Yes, I am actually. It’s been too long since we’ve last met.”

Acxa saw the color in Lotor’s face darken. “Well, I’m sure she’s excited to see you as well.” Lotor’s face only darkened at the Acxa’s words. The possibility of Allura’s smile growing when she sees him again only made Lotor more excited to see the kind princess of Altea.

“Lotor,” Acxa walked towards him. Holding both his hands with her own, Lotor looked up at her with a sheepish smile. “Yes, Acxa?”

Ezor, Zethrid and Narti were curiously looking at the display right in front of them. All three girls knew about Acxa’s feeling for Lotor, but they did not know Lotor’s feeling for her as well. Well, all except Narti. Narti and Lotor had been friends before any of them were. She was the daughter of one of Daibazaal’s best doctors. Narti had been born blind, until her family had an encounter with the healer. Not being able to help Narti fully, she was able to see more than she would before, and her sight increasing more as the years went by. She was able to see enough where she can sign and keep up with a conversation.

Lotor confided in Narti about many things. His accomplishments, insecurities, and his hopes for the future, and in that future, Narti is happy to know that she is still in them. Lotor and Narti were best friends, so she didn’t have to see clearly to know about her best friends’ feeling for one another, even if it meant one of them was already letting go.

“Tell princess Allura that I hope she has a wonderful celebration. And that I can’t wait to see her again.”

Lotor smiled at his friends before letting go of her hands. “Yes, I will give her your regards, from all of you in fact!”

“Bring us desserts! I love the strawberry cakes they make,” exclaimed Zethrid. Narti knew her friends were forever, seeing Ezor and Zethris hand in hand and Lotor with Acxa, she was glad to be a part of Lotor’s Generals.

 

**Arriving to Altea**

“We’re here,” shouted Shiro as he got off the carriage. Adam followed behind running without a care in the world. Yes he was usually well composed, but he was also an 8 year old child who enjoyed to play and run.

“Adam, you can’t catch me!”

“Oh yes I can!”

Adam chased Shiro around the carriage before hearing a familiar laughter at the distance. He stopped in place and turned to the front palace doors where princess Allura began to run out of. “Shiro! Adam,” she shouted as she carefully ran down the steps to greet her friends.

“Allura,” both boys exclaimed as they ran to meet her half way.

They spinned in each other’s embrace before falling to the floor laughing. As they began to stand, dusting themselves off, Allura spotted baby Keith in his mother’s arms.

“Keith,” Allura exclaimed as she ran towards Krolia

Krolia lowered herself so that Allura can have a proper look at him. She smiled and began to play with his hands and fingers. “Would you like to hold him Allura?” Allura’s eyes lit up as she fiercely nodded yes.

“Okay, dear. Let’s head inside where you an sit, then I’ll hand over Keith to you.”

As they entered the castle, they were greeted by both royal families of Altea and Daibazaal. King Alfor hugged King Texas as does Emperor Zarkon. Queens Melenor and Honerva greet Queen Krolia with a hug and kiss on each cheek as their attention quickly shifts to the sleeping baby held by his mother.

“Oh, he is so beautiful, Krolia,” states Melenor.

“And he’s gotten so big! His hair is just as beautiful as I remembered,” added Honerva.

Allura realizes that if she isn’t quick enough, her mother or Queen Honerva will be holding the sleeping child before her. “Queen Krolia, may I hold baby keith now?”

“Yes, of course honey. Let’s sit over there.”

They all walked to the living room, with the children trailing behind. Allura sits on a one person couch, with Shiro on her right and Adam on her left, Krolia places the sleeping baby on Allura’s lap.

“He isn’t much of a baby, so he is heavier.” Krolia kissed Keith’s cheek before finishing adjusting him.

“Okay my dear, Krolia, Honervaa and I will be at the dining room over here,” Melenor pointed to an open room where a table was placed, visible enough for the mothers to keep an eye on the children. “If you need anything, just send Shiro to tell me. If Keith wakes up, he usually does not cry. But because he has not seen you for a while he might. At any case just call me over.” The women all walk towards the dining room, leaving the children in the small living room.

“Oh he is so beautiful. I love him so much.” Allura pressed a small kiss.

“Adam, am I beautiful,” asked Shiro.

Allura giggled at the small comment. Adam seemed unphased. From the moment Shiro’s been able to speak, he’s always been asking Adam such odd and simple questions. Before answering he took a small breath in.

“Yes, Takashi. You are beautiful.”

“What about me?”

A fourth voice was added. All turning towards the direction they heard, Lotor was seen walking to his friends. Adam’s face began to redden at the sight of Lotor. Lotor smiled with arms wide open, waiting for Adam to go over and hug him, so he did. Shiro quickly ran to Lotor joining in on the hug.

“Lotor! I missed you! Let’s play!”

Shiro always enjoyed Lotor’s company. Unlike Adam, Lotor was always willing to play with him, not caring how old they are or who’s around. Lotor hugged and spinned Shiro before ruffling his hair as he set him down. Shiro was like the brother he’s always wanted. The times they were able to see each other made Lotor very happy. As the only child, he was learning so much about ruling a kingdom. He enjoyed being with his friends, they reminded him that he is still a kid and can enjoy himself before it’s his time to rule.

“Lotor, look! Isn’t Keith so adorable.”

Lotor went to Allura and kneeled down to be at a better level with the sleeping child. He began to play with his little feet, enjoying to see how his toes curled when his small baby foot was being tickled.

“Can I hold him after you, Allura?”

“Hmmm, maybe. I just got him and-”

Keith began to move around. He was waking up from his slumber. He blinks a few times and rubs his eyes with his hands before getting a clear view of the people around him. His eyes adjust to Allura. Seeing an unfamiliar face, his eyes begin to water and his lips begins to quiver. Alarmed by the sight, Allura looks to her friends for help.

"Hey Keith! It’s your big brother!”

Keith’s eyes still watered, begin to calm. Allura sits him up on her lap. He smiles at the sight of his brother. He looks at the side of him and sees Adam. Keith smiles and reaches towards him. What many did not know, Adam had a soft spot for infants. When he was a toddler himself, he was always loving and gentle with babies younger than him. Allura gets up, offering adam a seat. He sits down and takes Keith. Keith begins to _talk_ to Adam, where he keeps respond with _Oh really_ or _You don’t say?_

“He seems really fond of you,” Lotor says as he begins to play with Keith, holding both of his hands.

“Y-yes. I do enjoy spending time with prince Takashi and prince Keith. They are very dear to me.”

Shiro smiles before asking, “Do you guys want to play now?” Adam and Lotor were too busy talking that they didn’t hear Shiro. Allura notices that the two boys are engaged in a conversation about horses, that she knows they would not want to end it so soon. She turns to Shiro, “If you want, we can play.”

“But what can two people play?”

“Well, it’s not really a game, but I cannot decide which dress I want to wear for my celebration tomorrow.”

“Oh! I like helping my mom choosing her dresses! Let’s go!”

*****

It was the evening, the families were finishing dinner. The children done for a while now began to dance around. The entertainment were playing various types of music, but as the night came they began to play softer pieces. Coran had joined the children, but had decided to take a seat for the slow songs, where he can relax and enjoy the night, leaving the four young ones on the dance floor.

“Allura, would you like to dance with me,” asked Lotor.

Allura looked at her friend, and smiled. She took his hand and led him to the side closest to the musicians. They held each other’s hands, too shy to be so close. “You look really pretty tonight. I can only imagine how much more breathtaking you will be for your celebration tomorrow.” Allura blushed at the kind words from Lotor. Before she could pull away, Lotor reached for her pin, which was falling, being loose from all the jumping and dancing they were doing earlier.

Adam was dancing with Shiro, hand in hand moving side to side. As Shiro kept humming with the music, Adam was looking towards Allura’s and Lotor’s direction. Seeing them smiling with that sparkle in their eyes as they looked at one another, Adam began to feel unsettled.

“I am sorry Takashi, but I am too tired to continue dancing. I- I’m going to take a seat.”

“Okay Adam! I’ll go dance with momma!”

Adam was confused by Shiro’s words, when he had realized that the adults had joined the children in dancing for a while now. Texas was holding Keith in one hand and Krolia in the other. Shiro went to his mother who then began to dance with him.

“Hello there friend. Care to take a seat?”

“Yes, thank you Coran.”

“No problem my boy! Such a lovely night don’t you think? The mood in here is just beautiful.”

Adam did not respond. His eyes were at the two young prince and princess. Adam can’t help but feel unsettling once again. He clenches his fists, but then quickly stops when he sees Lotor and Allura sit on the steps just outside the ballroom.

*****

“So,” began Allura. “What did you want to give me? My celebration isn’t until tomorrow.” Lotor’s eyes were focused on Allura’s. He took a deep breath before reaching into his pocket. He took out a folded paper and handed it over to Allura. She smiled and took the folded paper. She begins to open it and her smile drops a little.

“Lotor, I- I’m confused.”

Lotor’s expression changed from nervousness to confusion. He looks at Allura, at the paper, and back at Allura. “What’s there to be confused about?” He reaches for Allura’s hand.

“I can’t give you a proper one, but I know that I want to give one to you someday.”

Allura’s eyes widen, and she looks towards the paper again. Lotor had drew her, her very own Galra badge.

“This is a promise,” he starts.

“A promise? A promise of what?”

“Father told me that these badges are for those who will be in honor and devotion to our kingdom. But it’s also a promise that we will always be there for one another.”

He holds Allura’s hand close to his chest, “Vrepit Sa.”

She looks at him with new eyes. Lotor has never seen this expression from Allura before. Her eyes were glowing in the moonlight. She took her hand with the drawing close to her chest and repeated, “Vrepit Sa.”

Before Lotor could say anything, Allura leaned close and placed a soft kiss to his cheek. His eyes focused on her beautiful face.

“My mom does that to my dad when she promises him to be there for him.”

“I promise, to be your friend forever, Allura. And I will always protect you.”

“Didn’t you guys hear the bell? It’s past midnight. Time to go to bed kiddos!” Coran smiled before leaving the kids alone and return to assisting the maids.

“Wow, I did not even hear it, and it’s usually very loud.”

“Happy birthday, princess Allura.”

Allura turned to Lotor. It was May 5th. Allura was now 8 years old, and Lotor had given her a present that she would never forget.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heads up, there will be one or two more time skips before getting into the main plot of this story!
> 
> Now... time to get serious:  
> Hello! Thank you all for taking the time to read my fanfic<333! It means a lot to me! And those of you who have reached out to me through my other accounts to express your excitement for my story, it really motivates me to keep going!
> 
> I know I haven’t updated when I said I would, but long story short, my family and I are going through some hardships, and my family is a priority, which is why I haven’t really been active here or my ig/tumblr where I usually post my art.
> 
> But good news, my family is doing better, but that doesn’t mean the struggle is gone. I AM NOT ABANDONING the story. I will now say that my updates will be whenever I finish the chapter, so there will not be a consistent update each weekend like I had hoped.. I do have a basic skeleton for the story, so I will continue this project. 
> 
> Even so, I will continue to post art on my ig and tumblr, because I use my art to relax and clear my mind. So if you see me active there and questioning why I haven't updated, then that's why.
> 
> All in all, thanks again for your support! See you soon friends <333!


	3. NOT AN UPDATE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be deleting this once I start posting again :)

Hello friends! This is not an update as you can see. Like stated in the previous chapter, my family has been going through some hardships and i was focusing in family for a while. But i have also started the semester, and it is my last one so I'm focusing a lot on school because I will be graduating! 

If you follow me on ig/tumblr you'll see that I'm active, and that is because I enjoy drawing and I use it as a way to relax and distress myself. Writing was never my strongest point, but I did want to tell a story. 

I have the next 3 chapters outlined already, I just haven't had time to make it to a complete story yet.

If you choose to stay and wait for me that's great! Thank you :). Just know that I'm not abandoning this story. I'm just taking a hiatus till maybe May/June because that's when I officially finish with school and I will have time to dedicate myself to the story without worrying about school work and exams.

I will see you all soon! 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Well if you're reading this, then yay! you made it! 
> 
> Since I will be starting school soon, I will try my very best to update at least once a weak, if not biweekly.
> 
> Clarifications: Adam, Allura and Lotor were born the same year, only that Adam was born February, Allura in May and Lotor in November.
> 
> !!! UPDATE NEWS !!!  
> I plan to do some art for the chapters. Maybe one or two to get a look on how I would percieve the characters to look like. I will be posting them on tumblr and instagram: @lovelycomplicationz 
> 
> To find my art or any announcement related to the story I will be using the hashtag #klancetangledau 
> 
>  
> 
> I'm really excited for this new project! Any tips for improvement would be great because writing is not a strength of mine haha.


End file.
